Hush, Hush Darlin'
by Electric Cherry
Summary: Rachel loved Santana, more than a friend. Santana loved Rachel, as a friend. Santana loved Birittany, more than a friend. Right? One-shot. REVIEW!


**This is one of my favorite songs, **_**Don't Speak**_** by No Doubt. Epic song. This is a one-shot.**

…

**Rachel loved Santana, more than a best friend. **

**Santana loved Rachel, as a best friend.**

**Santana loved Brittany, more than Rachel.**

…

**Flashback**

_Rachel found Santana after one of her fights with Brittany. She handed her a tissue and put a hand on her back. _

"_Why are you helping me? I made your life hell." Santana scoffed._

"_Everyone needs a friend Santana and you don't have any."_

"_Brittany is-" Santana was wrong and she knew it._

"_Brittany is your girlfriend now," Rachel said. She hugged Santana and that started the friendship._

**End Flashback**

…

"Hey Rachel." Santana was frowning at her best friend Rachel. Santana leaned against the cold lockers, and she was shaking in sadness, not temperature.

"Hi San! What's up?" Rachel smiled at her friend as she closed her locker. "You okay?"

"Rachel, I don't wanna be your friend anymore." Santana put on a fake smirk as she said the next part, "I know you are in love with me. I love Brittany so back off."

"I-I-I, San…" Rachel felt tears.

Santana started to laugh, and walked away. Once she was out of Rachel's sight she ducked into a bathroom and cried.

…

"San, baby, are you okay," said Brittany, "Did you loose something?"

Santana smiled a small smile and looked at her girlfriend, "No, I'm okay." She backed away from the locker she had her back against and kissed her girlfriend. She didn't feel anything.

…

**Flashback**

_Rachel and Santana got drunk after a night Brittany kissed a football player at a party. They were laughing and smiling, trying to forget about Brittany._

_Rachel had fallen onto Santana when they were dancing. Shyly, Santana pecked her lips and felt a shock go through her body. She freaked and picked up herself and stormed out of Rachel's house. She wasn't supposed to feel that way about anyone but Brittany._

…

_The next day at school Rachel watched Santana forgive Brittany easily. She blamed Brittany's cheating on Brittany's "naïve child-like ways."_

**End Flashback**

…

Rachel looked at the scene before her with her fist clenched. She was so sad and angry, she started to storm off and she felt a cool ice hit her face, "Hey **dyke**! I heard you got dumped by your **best friend**! I bet she found out you were a man and **didn't like you** anymore!"

Santana was walking to Glee when she saw Rachel got a slushy facial. She expected Rachel to storm off, but she didn't. She put her hands over her face and fell to the floor. She looked small and fragile. The brunette cried into her hands on the floor until the last bell rang. She saw Santana, "Happy now?" With that she ran into the bathroom.

Santana ran to Glee and got in late. She walked up to the seat next to Britt. About ten minutes later, Rachel walked in. Mr. Shuester just shook his head in understanding at her.

Mr. Shuester continued his lesson, he had written 'PAIN' on the whiteboard. "Guys, this week is all about pain. Artists used music to perceive a break-up, death, and even betrayal! It was always a use for revenge. It sinks down deeper than a mean word or a physical blow. It is the paralyzing realization that some hit song on the radio is about you. It is the soulful, raw, and real music that we listen to in our room as we cry. This week, you are going to sing one song to symbolize the pain you are facing," Mr. Shue smiled and clapped his hands, "Anyone ready?"

Rachel raised her hand and everyone sighed. Most people expected _My Heart Will Go On _or a musical number. She walked up to the band and whispered in their ears. The bass player smiled at her.

With one look at Santana Rachel started to sing.

_**You and me,  
>We used to be together,<br>Everyday together always.  
>I really feel,<br>That I'm losing my best friend.  
>I can't believe,<br>This could be the end.  
>It looks as though you're letting go,<br>And if it's real,  
>Well I don't want to know.<strong>_

Everyone had their mouths open at the deep dark pain already on Rachel's face. She was sad yet angry at the same time. She had a glare on her face, but a small sad frown. She was wearing a blue dress with white polka-dots. It was buttoned all the way up and down. She had on a pair of black flats and to everyone's surprise, no knee socks. She looked so strong and weak at the same time.

_**Don't speak,  
>I know just what you're saying,<br>So please stop explaining.  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts .<br>Don't speak,  
>I know what you're thinking.<br>I don't need your reasons.  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts.<strong>_

Santana felt her heart drop to her toes and she cringed. Brittany looked at her with confusion. Everyone knew what happed today, and they all looked at Santana. Rachel's voice was so different; her voice was usually so high and astounding. Now, she sung in a low, heart-wrenching sound. All of her pain hung in the room like cheap perfume.

_**Our memories  
>Well, they can be inviting<br>But some are altogether  
>Mighty frightening,<br>As we die, both you and I,  
>With my head in my hands,<br>I sit and cry**_.

The girls knew they would never be together. Rachel loved Santana, and Santana knew it. Brittany was her true love, right? They were _Santana-and-Brittany_. Yet, the Latino couldn't wrap her heard around it. _Rachel-and-Santana _was a wild card.

_**Don't speak,  
>I know just what you're saying.<br>So please stop explaining.  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no.)<br>Don't speak,  
>I know what you're thinking.<br>I don't need your reasons,  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<strong>_.

Rachel still wasn't crying and it was strange. Rachel always cried! She was done being rejected. The girl was done being last picked. Rachel was done with love. She built a wall because of _Santana Lopez_, oh the irony.

_**It's all ending,  
>I gotta stop pretending who we are...<br>You and me, I can see us dying...are we?**_

Don't speak ,  
>I know just what you're saying,<br>So please stop explaining.  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no).<br>Don't speak,  
>I know what you're thinking.<br>I don't need your reasons.  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts,<br>Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
>I know what you're saying,<br>So please stop explainin.

Santana stormed out of the room in tears, Rachel's eyes were too much. Santana knew it now; she loved Rachel more than Brittany. Santana's _girlfriend _sat in the room still confused. Rachel was nearing the end of the song, and she let it all out._ Santana Lopez is going to realize one day that she messed up, _Rachel thought.

_**Don't speak,  
>Don't speak,<br>Don't speak,  
>Oh I know what you're thinking<br>And I don't need your reasons  
>I know you're good,<br>I know you're good,  
>I know you're real good<br>Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
>Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'<br>Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
>Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts<br>Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
>Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts.<strong>_

Rachel walked out after she finished and found Santana inside the auditorium, crying.

"Rachel! I love you! I'm sorry! I'll leave Brittany! I need you." Santana was crying to her ex-best friend and Rachel looked disgusted. She heard that one before. Rachel laughed out loud because she just sung about it. _'Don't speak I know what your saying, so please stop pretending.'_

"No," Rachel said, "You don't love, Santana Lopez. You messed up. I'm done with you. I'm done with love! Period!" Rachel walked out on the cheerleader and out of the school.

Santana sat on the auditorium floor leaning against the stage, _I broke Rachel Berry._

…

**So, first Pezberry(sorta) story! REVIEW!**

_**Electric Cherry XOXO**_


End file.
